Reason
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Akhirnya datang untuk membunuhku, eh?"


**.**

" **Reason"**

 **.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** **James Dashner**

 **Reason** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho terbangun karena rasa sakit luar biasa di perut dan ulu hatinya. Begitu matanya terbuka, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya hanya kegelapan, lalu buram dan kabur, dan perlahan tampaklah lantai yang penuh noda darah.

Minho menggerang kecil, matanya terasa lengket untuk dibuka karena darah mengering di sekitar pelupuk matanya. Aroma amis bercampur tembaga langsung menyengat kuat. Minho merasakan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Punggungnya terasa remuk, rusuknya mungkin sudah hampir patah semua, organ bagian dalamnya mungkin juga sudah mengalmi peradangan. Bibirnya sobek, begitupun kelopak matanya. Wajahnya pasti sudah penuh luka lebam.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat oleh tali tembaga, bahkan sampai mengiris epidermisnya. Dia didudukkan di sebuah kursi besi yang terasa dingin menusuk. Minho sudah tidak ingat berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri.

Minho menarik napas, dan membuangnya cepat. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk mengangkat kepala. Mendapati kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih tetap berada di tempat yang sama sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi bangku yang dia duduki. Ruangan dengan satu pintu tertutup rapat, juga kaca besar di sebelahnya yang bahkan tak bisa Minho lihat ada pemandangan apa di balik kaca itu. Kamera pengawas setia mengamatinya di sudut ruangan, dan senampan makanan yang sama sekali tak pernah di sentuhnya tergeletak bisu di dekat kakinya. Minho masih berada di sana. Ruangan introgasi sekaligus eksekusi.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa naik cepat dari perut sampai ke tenggorokannya. Membuat Minho refleks memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan kembali menundukkan kepala. Memuntahkan segumpal darah kental kehitaman dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, darah ikut kembali tertelan. Membuka matanya, dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Minho menatap apa yang baru saja dimuntahkannya, lalu tersenyum pahit. Minho baru saja menambahkan lukisan bercak darahnya di atas lantai ruangan itu.

Dia sudah tamat. Sudah mati. Sudah bukan mahkluk hidup lagi. Bahkan sejak berhari-hari yang lalu saat dia tertangkap. Minho hanya tinggal menunggu malaikat maut menyapanya, dan menyeretnya ke neraka. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Minho kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap keca gelap di dekat pintu. Tersenyum mengejek, meski bibirnya semakin terasa sakit. Minho tahu, ada orang di balik kaca gelap itu yang kini sedang mengamatinya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak juga membunuhku, heh?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya gema samar suaranya sendiri yang dipantulkan dingin oleh dinding besi di sekitarnya. Minho menelan ludah, tenggorokkannya terasa dipenuhi tumpukan paku berkarat, sakit sekali.

"Aku tahu kalian di sana, Berengsek. Keluarlah dari kandangmu, dan habisi nyawaku sekarang juga."

Hari apa ini? Senin? Selasa? Minggu? Jam berapa ini? Bagaimana langit di luar? Apa sekarang pagi? Siang? Atau malam? Minho sudah tidak tahu lagi, mungkin dia tidak akan punya cukup waktu dan kesempatan untuk mencari tahu.

Minho berusaha menahan eranggannya agar tidak keluar karena sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua pahanya terasa terbakar, sisa-sisa luka tusukan besi panas tempak jelas di sana. Meninggalkan jejak noda darah hitam mengering, juga nanah menjijikkan. Bahkan Minho sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk muntah. Ah, lagi pula sekali pun dia muntah, yang dimuntahkannya hanyalah darah kehitaman. Tak ada sesendok pun makanan yang masuk ke perutnya sejak pertama kali dia tiba di tempat terkutuk ini. Minho menolak semua makanan yang mereka berikan.

Minho melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah kaca besar di dekat pintu.

"Tunjukkan dirimu, Keparat!"

Minho menunggu dengan sabar sampai pintu besi di samping kaca itu terbuka perlahan. Memberi celah kecil bagi seseorang di luar sana untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Minho menatap lekat-lekat ketika sosok berseragam lengkap itu masuk, dan langsung menutup pintu, mata sipit Minho juga tak luput dari senjata api yang tersimpan apik di sekitar ikat pinggangnya. Hingga sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya, dan berdiri tepat setengah meter di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diterjemahkan

Minho menyeringai kecil. "Halo, Thomas."

Thomas menatap sosok menyedihkan di depannya lekat-lekat. Menahan segala gejolak tak nyaman yang merayap di hatinya. Hatinya berteriak, meronta, meminta, memohon, mendorongnya untuk berlari dan memeluk sosok itu erat-erat, menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan membawa Minho pergi jauh-jauh. Melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya, meninggalkan semua siksaan berkepanjangan ini.

Tapi seragam dinas, juga pangkat tinggi yang melakat padanya berkata sebaliknya. Menolak semua yang disuarakan hatinya. Menahannya untuk terus berdiri di sana, dan hanya memandang sosok itu tanpa sedikit pun menyentuhnya.

"Akhirnya datang untuk membunuhku, eh?" Minho tersenyum pahit, menatap sosok coklat gelap yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dengan mata yang sulit terbuka karena lebam juga darah kering di sekitar matanya.

Thomas menghela napas. Tanggannya mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kukunya terasa merobek telapak tangannya sendiri. Hanya kebas yang terasa, hanya pahit yang tertelan.

"Minho." Menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

"Hm?"

Mereka bertatapan. Hitam, dan coklat. Sabit, dan purnama. Rendahan, dan terhormat. Bejat, dan mulia. Penjahat, dan Polisi.

" _This is the day. This is your last chance_."

Minho tertawa hambar. " _Do you know how nice is it, when I hear that words from your lips_?" Minho mengambil jeda. Menatap lebih lakat sepasang manik coklat tua milik Thomas. "Lakukan tugasmu, _Sir_."

Thomas menghela napas. Dia tidak ingin ini terjadi. Dia tidak ingin hari ini datang. Dia tidak menginginkan semua tugasnya hari ini. Dia inigin melepasnya, membuangnya.

"Minho, katakan saja. Dan kau akan selamat, aku berani jamin hal itu."

Minho menggelengkan kepala lemah, cengiran lebar memoles wajahnya. "Kau tahu betapa sia-sianya ketika kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu ribuan kali padaku." kembali mengangkat kepala, dan mendongak menatap Thomas. "Percuma."

Thomas memijat pelipisnya, mengumpat-umpat kecil entah kepada siapa. Semua orang bersalah di matanya sekarang. Bahkan Thomas juga membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sementara mata sipit itu tak lepas menatapnya, mengamati tiap-tiap garis ekspresi yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Thomas kembali menatap Minho. " _Please_ , Minho. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kebenarannya kepadaku." Roboh sudah pertahanannya, dia yakin seratus persen tatapannya sekarang pasti terbaca jelas bahwa dia sedang memohon. "Dan aku bisa membantumu lepas dari semua ini. Kau hanya korban—"

"Aku bukan korban." Minho mengintrupsi tegas. "Aku salah satu dari mereka, Thomas. Terimalah kenyataan itu." Ada rasa nyeri juga panas yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya ketika mengatakan kebenaran itu. Seolah darahnya ikut mendidih, sementara kulitnya melepuh. Rasanya bahkan lebih sakit ketimbang saat Minho melakukan _irezumi_.

Minho memang bukan korban. Dia salah satu dari mereka. Meski awanya dia mengenal organisasi besar itu dari orang lain, namun nyatanya Minho sendiri yang menyetujui dan memutuskan untuk bergabung. Menempatkan dirinya pada serangkaian tes, juga tahapan-tahapan tidak biasa agar mendapat pengakuan, dan kedudukan yang layak dalam organisasi yang dikenal dengan nama _Yakuza_ tesebut.

Thomas tahu betul, Minho adalah pribadi yang keras kepala. Dan sudah pasti akan tetap berkata tidak, sekali pun Thomas bersujud dan memohon di kakinya. Thomas tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Marah, kecewa, benci, semuanya berputar sempurna menyiksa batinnya. Dia benar-benar marah kepada Minho, dia sangat kecewa terhadap pemuda itu, Thomas juga yakin kebenciannya kepada Minho sudah tak terbendung lagi. Thomas sangat membenci Minho, rasa benci yang begitu dalam sampai membuatnya tak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, Minho."

Kenyataan yang konyol.

Minho hanya memandang sepasang iris coklat Thomas selama sepuluh detik dalam bisu. Tersenyum lebar, dan kertawa keras. Suara tawa yang terdengar hambar, bernada pilu. Sementara Thomas hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya. Menunggu sampai Minho berhenti tertawa.

"Boleh aku bertanya, _sir?"_

Thomas tak dapat mengabaikan nada sarkatisme dalam suara Minho ketika memanggilya dengan kata ' _Sir'._

"Apakah sulit rasanya lolos tes kepolisian, sampai mendapatkan posisi tinggi seperti sekarang?"

Thomas mengangguk.

Minho tersenyum miring. "Kalau begitu buktikan bahwa usahamu itu tidak sia-sia. Berhentilah memohon padaku, dan bersikap cengeng seperti itu, _shank_! Buktikan padaku bahwa kau bukan pria lembek!"

"Minho!"

"Bunuh aku." Minho memandang Thomas dengan ekspresi keras.

Thomas memejamkan kedua matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan hanya aroma amis tembaga yang berhasil terhirup, dan masuk paru-parunya. Menyerang sistem pernapasannya dengan cara tersendiri.

Interkom di dekat pintu berbunyi. Thomas membuka mata, dan menatap manik hitam Minho lekat-lekat sambil menunggu suara di luar sana angkat bicara.

" _Sir, ini sudah waktunya."_ Memberinya peringatan sacara tidak langsung bahwa Thomas sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kau dengar itu, Thomas?" Minho tersenyum kecil. "Jangan sampai bawahanmu melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa, bukan?"

Tentu saja Thomas dengar. Dan tentu saja Thomas tidak ingin merusak reputasi baik yang selama ini berusaha dibangunnya dengan susah payah. Thomas tidak boleh mengelak lagi, tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Waktunya sudah habis. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini adalah menghadapi kenyataan.

"Bunuh aku."

Membunuh Minho. Menembak isi kepalanya.

Thomas menggeleng putus asa. Meraih senjatanya yang selama ini sudah menunggu dengan sabar di sekitar ikat pingganynya. Meraba benda itu dengan jari-jarinya sebentar. Lalu kembali menatap Minho lekat, juga dalam.

"Kau benar." Thomas mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa membuat mereka kecewa. Aku harus mengakhiri ini sekarang." Thomas menolak untuk menggunakan kata 'membunuhmu'.

Ujung senjata itu mengarah tepat ke kening Minho yang sama sekali tidak berusa menghindar, protes, marah, atau bagaimana. Pemuda itu hanya duduk tenang, menatap Thomas dengan senyum samar terlukis di bibirnya yang sobek.

"Ada yang masih ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

Minho mendengus sebal. "Jika kau masih berharap—"

"Ini bukan tentang _Yakuza_."

Minho balas memandangnya dengan sebersit tatapan mengumpulkan suaranya yang terasa sudah tertelan udara. "Hanya satu pertanyaan terakhir, Minho." Thomas merapatkan bibir, lalu menghela napas berat. "Kenapa kau memilih jalan ini?"

Minho tak langsung menjawab. Hanya diam di tempatnya sambil memandang Thomas yang sudah bersiap menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Berusaha mematri tiap-tiap detail sosok bersurai coklat gelap itu di dalam ingatannya. Mata bulat itu menuntut seribu alasan yang—mungkin—tak Minho miliki. Minho tersenyum tipis, wajahnya tampak begitu pias di bawah cahaya neon yang kian meredup.

"Alasannya sama seperti kenapa kau memakai seragam itu."

Thomas membeliak sekilas. Tapi Minho justru emberinya seringai jail yang masih menghidupkan desir tak tentu yang begitu candu dalam dadanya. Mereka bertatapan. Bercerita tanpa suara. Bertukar tanya-jawab lewat garis tatapan mata. Dua senyum tulus namun pedih dikulum kecil saling bertemu. Sebaris ucapan selamat tinggal yang tak terucap secara lisan saling dilontarkan.

"―Karena pas."

Untuk kali terakhir, mereka kembali melempar tatapan dan senyum bermakna sejuta rahasia. Sampai Thomas menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Peluru meluncur cepat, menjelma menjadi malaikat maut bagi Minho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Yakuza**_ adalah sindikat kejahatan terorganisir di Jepang. Organisasi ini memiliki kantor, struktur kepemimpinan yang kompleks, tingkatan kelas untuk para anggotanya, serangkaian tes masuk; tertulis maupun tidak tertulis, dan aturan mainnya sendiri. Tiap anggotanya memiliki loyalitas yang begitu tinggi terhadap Yakuza hingga tak akan membocorkan rahasia dan lebih memilih mati.

 _ **Irezumi**_ adalah metode pembutan tato secara tradisional Jepang bagi para anggota Yakuza. Tato ini dibuat sebagai tanda keberanian melawan rasa sakit. Umumnya tato bergambar naga, tubuh wanita, atau pegunungan.

 _Yakuza_ Jepang, Minho Korea, _setting_ Amerika? Yaah, jadi ternyata 30% anggota Yakuza adalah keturunan Korea. Yakuza meluas, bergerak dengan cara cantik, juga cerdik ke berbagai penjuru dunia. **]**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Jadi pengen punya gebetan anggota Yakuza/heh.

Iyaa, ini Aiko bikin Thominho, iyaa. Aiko sih nggak sebegitunya (?) sama OTP pribadi. Kalo dapet ide cerita, dan dirasa cocok sama OTP lain, maka yaaaahh... terjadilah/apaan. _Straight_ ayo, _slash_ juga nggak nolak wkwks. Jadi, jangan pada berantem antar kapal dong :3 Pesiar, sampan, perahu layar, boat, perahu kertas, atau apalah, tetep ada di air semua, kan? :v Atau mau gabung sama Aiko pake lumba-lumba?/pergi sana.

Makasih buat yang udah terlajur baca^o^

 _Review_?


End file.
